<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut My Hair by sheligirl, SpiderwebStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658987">Cut My Hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheligirl/pseuds/sheligirl'>sheligirl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories'>SpiderwebStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cut My Hair, F/M, Female MC - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheligirl/pseuds/sheligirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MC has flashbacks of having the plague and does something drastic, leaving Asra with a suprise when he gets home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice &amp; Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the arcana fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut My Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheligirl/gifts">sheligirl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mc's P.O.V.<br/>
Brought to you by amnesia</p><p>I splashed water on my face, trying to forget what I'd just read. Had... had I had the plague? I couldn't have... could I? No, there must be some other explanation for my amnesia. I sighed, doing my best to collect my thoughts before picking my head up. But my reflection wasn't what I saw looking back at me. Instead of the hazel eyes I knew, I saw the red sclera I now feared. I jerked away shaking my head to see the normal whites of my eyes return. Gods, oh gods. I couldn't look like this, I couldn't look like someone I didn't remember. Panicking, I grabbed my knife from the other room, cutting away at my hair until little remained as tears streamed down my face. I sank down to the floor sobbing, hands dug into what hair I had left as I sat there. Terrified of who I was and who I had been.</p><p>...</p><p>I didn't hear Asra come in, but even if I had I don't think I would have moved. "Mc? Where are you?" His voice came from the other room, making me pull my knees to my chest and further dig my hands into my hair. As his footsteps drew closer I saw his silhouette out of the corner of my eye but I didn't turn to face him. It was almost like part of me thought that if I couldn't see him, he couldn't see me. And I didn't want him to see me, not like this, maybe not ever. "Mc, are- oh gods," He'd seen me, fuck he'd seen me. I heard him drop his things and run to kneel at my side. "Mc, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" He pulled my hands away from my hair and I saw the look on his face. He looked scared, either of me or for me.</p><p>"What did you do to your-" Asra shook his head, stopping himself. "That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're okay. So are you?" I didn't move, "Darling, answer me... please," He tilted my chin up gently so I was looking him in the eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. I nodded my head slowly, "Oh, thank the gods," He said under his breath, leaning forward to wrap his arms around me. I stiffened at his action but he didn't move, waiting until I relaxed a bit to pick me up and carry me over to our shared bed. He set me down gently, embracing me again once he laid down beside me. "I'm not leaving you, okay?" I nodded my head once more, my mind still filled with far too much to form words.</p><p>Asra's P.O.V<br/>
Brought to you by a snek</p><p>Mc buried her head in my chest, and it took everything in me not to shake as I stroked her hair. I did this until she fell asleep, face still pressed against my skin. I bit my lip when I looked down at her, all my strength leaving when I saw her. Tears begin to roll down my face but I did my best to stop myself. She was here, and she was alive but I wasn't going to be able to protect her forever. I sighed, before wiping away my tears and getting comfortable beside her. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and snapped my fingers, turning out the lights as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>